


Kent Parson Figures it all Out

by LetterJumble



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Coming Out, Hockey, Kent Parson Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Social Media, Sports typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJumble/pseuds/LetterJumble
Summary: Kent Parson has a lot going on.  He's in the NHL, he's closeted, his ex just came out on national TV, and the only creature that knows just how unhappy he is is his cat, Kit Purrson.He just wanted a quiet year, where he could fight his constant self-doubt, lead his team back to the Stanley Cup, and maybe have decent anonymous hook-up or two.Instead, he gets teammates forcing him to be friends, media hounding him about his past and Jack Zimmerman's big gay kiss, and a peaceful cat cafe with a cute owner.





	1. The Immediate Aftermath of a Gay Kiss

“You okay Parse?”

Kent blinked up at Swoops and gulped. He was fine, obviously, he was fine. It was fine. “I’m fine.”

“You look a little pale.”

“Oh yeah.” Carl laughed. “You played with the little queer didn’t you? Thinking about all the times you shared a locker room now, worried about what he saw?”

Kent tried to remember how to breathe.

“Fuck off Carl.” Swoops put his arm over Kent’s shoulder. “Parse, buddy,”

“Don’t touch me.” Kent couldn’t breathe. The arm left his shoulder and the sudden loss of the weight almost made it worse. It was fine. Zimms making out with another guy on live TV was fine. “I need to go.” He looked briefly over his team. Their faces varied from concern to disgust to indifference. “Don’t do or say anything stupid.”

Kent isn’t sure how he got home. He was at the bar and then he was clutching his cat tightly to his chest. Thank God for Kit Purrson. He held her until she eventually jumped away, crying for food. Kent fed her and forced an apple into himself because he had years of nutritionists voices in his head saying don’t skip meals. Standing and focusing long enough to make food was out of the question, which was fine since he didn’t think he could stomach more than an apple anyway.

A repeated knocking on the door woke him the next morning. Kent stumbled out of bed and opened it to find Swoops waiting there. “What?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Kent dared him to bring it up. None of the guys knew he was gay, and they certainly didn’t know the extent of his relationship with Jack. Some suspected, and Swoops was smart and one of his closest teammates. Kent rubbed his eyes. It might actually be nice if he pushed him into talking about it. It’d be nice to have just one person who could understand.

“Everyone was cool with the Zimmerman thing once you left?” Swoops was lying through his teeth.

“Everyone?” He shuffled inside and went to his kitchen. “Come on Jeff. Carl clearly wasn’t okay with it. You’re telling me he changed his mind? Fitzy’s mind too?” He flicked on the coffee maker.

“Everyone except Carl and Fitzy. Ant was great you know, everyone listened to him.” Everyone always listened to Ant. He could control the room with an ease Kent never felt like he quite mastered. He was a good guy to have on your side. It was one of the reasons he had an A. “And Straw was really jacked up, he was not letting Carl or Fitzy get away with anything. You should talk to him.”

Kent grunted.

“You should Cap, he seemed really bothered.”

“Okay.”

“So did you.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Swoops ran his hands through his perfectly styled hair. “Kent. You know we’re friends, right? I like you as a person.”

“Thanks.” The words I’m gay were sticking in his throat. He knew he could trust Swoops, who constantly spoke about equality and chatted with him about things outside of hockey. ”I..I’m…” His stomach clenched up so much he had to force himself to stand up straight. “I’m glad we’re friends.” He wanted to kick himself. He couldn’t say it though, as much as he wanted too.

Swoops sighed. “Look, you and me, we’re going to start hanging out this offseason. We need to see each other more outside of hockey.”

“Okay.” Kent didn’t really hang out with anybody outside the rink unless he was grabbing a meal with a new guy to show him around town. Then they’d fully integrate and find their group and that was that. He chatted with Swoops more than anyone else, so it would probably be easy to hang out with him.

“Great.” Swoops slapped him on the shoulder. “All right bud. I’ll text you and we’ll do movie nights or something. Carrie isn’t a big fan of Marvel, I’m not sure why I married her.”

“Superheroes are awesome.”

“I know. That’s why we’re watching them together. I got to run, but I’ll see you around, also Ellis keeps emailing about appropriate responses, so you might want to get back to him.”

The front door shut behind Swoops as he left and Kent groaned. PR sucked. He scanned the emails, which basically amounted to don’t be an asshole, tweet out support, if you could if you really couldn’t don’t say anything, ever, about the situation. Jack was a situation apparently.

As captain, he really had to tweet something. As Jack’s former best friend the media would expect him to tweet something. Kent typed twenty different versions of response and they all sounded awful. There was a trending hashtag, so that helped things along. Finally, he went with

_Congrats on the cup, congrats on kissing the boy #everyonecanplay_


	2. Drive till You Find Gold

The glorious thing about the summer was that he didn’t have to see reporters on a regular basis. Once, he had to go in and answer stupid questions the NHL would string together with other players for a YouTube video on his favorite childhood cartoon (Hey Arnold!), his favorite cheat snack (Funnel Cake), and his favorite animal (Maine Coons, like his cat Kit Purrson, on Instagram as Kit Purrson). He saw actual reporters once, during a kid’s charity camp week. Since it was charity, all the questions were about the program, something Kent was more than happy to talk about. The kids were adorable and they like Kent because he taught them new and fun things. No questions, no doubts about his past, no preexisting views on his personality. It seemed like everything had died down, and people had moved on with their lives. 

He went home to see his Mom and sister, he hung out with Swoops and sometimes Straw, he talked a lot to Kit. He signed an autograph or two when he walked around Vegas for the sake of getting out of his apartment. It was nice and normal and everything was fine. 

Preseason was a bit of a shock. 

Every other question was about Jack Zimmerman and his big gay kiss. Kent did you know? Kent what do you think? Kent how will this affect gameplay? Kent does this change locker room behavior? Kent back in Juniors you two were _very_ close. He said the same thing over and over again and they kept asking. He didn’t know, he supports his old friend, we’re focusing on the skills people bring on the ice, we don’t allow for homophobic chirping, again and again and again. 

“Kent!” A reporter looked at him and had this look on his face. Kent knew it would be bad. “Kent, there have always been rumors about you and Jack, are you sticking with the best friend story?”

He could feel his jaw clenching. ”We were best friends.” Despite everything else, that was not a lie. They were hooking up yes, but Jack was also Kent’s best friend, his only friend since Leo moved away halfway through Kindergarten, and honestly, Kent remembers more crying that Leo was moving than any play date with the kid. 

“So, we don’t have two LGBT hockey players? Kids would love to have more role models in the game, proof that they don’t have to lie and hide for decades to play.”

“I’m sure Jack isn’t the only LGBT player in the NHL. Statistically, there are more right? Jack is the only out one, so if you have any questions about being gay in the NHL, ask him, not me. I just want to play hockey and prepare for the upcoming season.”

“As his so-called best friend, I’m wondering how you claim you didn’t know he was a member of the LGBT community or if you did know and are hiding a relationship.”

“That’s enough.” Ellis stepped in front of Kent. “We’re here to talk about the Aces and their upcoming season, not about the dating lives of teenagers nearly a decade ago. Kent has graciously answered many many questions about that. Stop asking or you will no longer be allowed to come to pressers.”

“I’m going to go,” Kent whispered into Ellis’s ear. 

“I believe we have Marco Czywaki next.” Ellis ushered Ant over to talk. 

Kent walked off. He made it to his car and just drove. He couldn’t keep doing this. He wanted to grab the reporter by the shoulders and shake him until he stopped asking these awful questions. How much more clear could he make it that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

Cat Café

Kent braked fast. There was a sign for a cat café. He pulled into a spot and jogged over. There were cats everywhere. Two girls sat at one table giggling. Kent sat down next to a shorthaired grey cat napping on the couch. He wanted to do exactly that. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and held his hand out for the cat. He could feel is sniffing around, and then headbutt his hand. Kent breathed out and began to stroke it. Perfect. He could pet the cat and stay here until everything was calm. No one could bother him here. He really was not in the mood to talk to anyone else today. 

“Hi there, is this your first time here?” 

He tried not to sigh. “Yes.”

“Great! We hope you have a wonderful time, we do need you to sign this waiver, it just says you won’t sue if you get scratched or bit or otherwise injured, which shouldn’t happen if you follow our rules of not picking up the cats or following them when they don’t want to be pet.” The cat Kent was petting proceeded to crawl in his lap. The man laughed. “Though that doesn’t seem to be a problem with Ash here, he likes you! We do still need you to sign the waiver.”

Kent opened one eye, grabbed the form, signed it, held it back out, and closed his eye.”Here you go.”

“Thanks.” He heard footsteps walking away and focused back on the cat vibrating in his lap. This was great, the cat was great. He didn’t need anyone else. No reporters, no PR people, no Jack Zimmerman and his stupid tiny boyfriend. Kent let out a breath and pet the cat. He needed to let this go. He thought he had. After Jack had signed with the Falconers he had spent the whole year trying to get over him. He knew Jack didn’t love him, maybe he never had they way Kent did. He tried so hard to get over him and move on with his life. The Internet said getting over your first love was hardest. It might be easier if Kent could date, but that was near impossible as a closeted NHL player. He got anonymous hook-ups in bar bathrooms or seedy hotels. 

“Hey,” The man spoke again. Kent hadn’t heard him approach this time. “Do you want something to drink? Or a snack? We are a functioning café, even with the cats. They aren’t allowed in the food area of course.”

Kent knew he was being rude, but he didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to talk to anyone and he really didn’t want to see that look of recognition of omg hockey star in this guys eyes. He just wanted to pet some cats. He also wanted to support this miracle of a café. He wasn’t going to be rude enough to not order food. “I’ll have a coffee, with cream, and what food do you have?”

“There is a sign above the counter.” The man said. His voice sounded vaguely amused, so Kent wasn’t too worried. His voice had a nice rhythm to it too, so he kept his eyes closed. “Muffins, cookies, banana bread.”

“What kind of muffins?”

“Chocolate chip, blueberry or lemon poppy seed.”

“Lemon poppy seed.” Kent hadn’t had one of those in ages. He loved them. He should probably check and see if that rumor of them reading as drugs was true but he didn’t care and he’d been drug tested yesterday. They should be safe enough to eat either way. 

“Coming right up.” Kent listened as the footsteps walked away, and eventually came back.

“You might want to open your eyes to consume these.”

“Probably.” Kent agreed. He heard the man set them down on the coffee table that was in front of him.

“Hey look, it’s none of my business but are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“It’s just, you seem a little sad, and I’m a great listening, I’m the oldest of five, so I grew up helping my siblings. I actually enjoy it. Those two ladies left too, so it’s just us.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Okay, just offering. I’m Ian by the way.” Kent nodded. “I can also give you the lowdown on all the cats. They’re adoptable!”

“I actually have a cat at home. I probably shouldn’t take a second.”

“Okay.” Kent could hear him shuffling. “Hey, do you have a name?”

He tensed up. Did this guy really not know who he was? Kent sat slowly up and opened his eyes. “Kent.” He said. He looked the man in his eyes. The incredibly attractive man that held no sign of recognition in his eyes. This was great. 

“Nice to meet you Kent.” Ian smiled. It was a great smile. “I’ll leave you alone now, don’t worry.”

“No, wait.” Kent didn’t know why he said that. “Um, how many cats do you have here?”

“Eight!” His face lit up. “We have the capacity for ten, and the shelter just called and said there is a pair of brothers that they think would be good candidates. But, you see that black cat over there, with the white paw?” Kent nodded. “There’s this boy who comes in every day to see her, named her Addie, he brought his Mom in a couple of days ago, so I bet she’ll be gone soon.”

His voice sounded just as nice with Kent’s eyes open, so he decided to ask another question. “That’s great. They seem nice. Do you own this place?”

“I do, I worked in a shelter through college and a few years after, but I wanted to do something else, this is perfect for me. What do you do?”

The door swung open as Kent tried to figure out if he was going to tell the truth or not. A lady and a preschooler came in. Ian shot Kent an apologetic look and went over to them. Kent decided to leave, and he could figure out how to address the hockey thing later. Maybe they could avoid it and he could be normal for once. Kent waved and slipped out. He mentally added this place to his list of safe places to visit. He’d be back sometime.


	3. Make New Friends, but Keep the Old

“Hey, you’re back!” Ian smiled at him from behind the counter. Kent had meant to stay away longer, but here he was a few days later. They had their first game tonight, which meant more reporters than usual and the locker room was going to be more hyped up than normal. Kent was not looking forward to more Jack questions or more of Carl running his mouth. “I wasn’t sure if you were local or just visiting last time.”

“Local.” Kent smiled. The shop was more crowded than last time, but it held the same calming vibes. “Can I have a slice of banana bread?” He really ought to go home and get lunch, Kit time, and a nap in. “To go actually.”

“Sure thing.” He pulled a slice of bread out and placed it in a to-go bag. “I think Ash is sleeping, but I’m sure you’ll find another cat to play with if you want to hang around for a bit. They sense the good people.”

“I’m good people?”

“Oh for sure.” Ian grinned. “I can tell.”

“You might be mistaken.” Kent, for all his fame and fortune, was not a popular guy and he knew it. He was fairly certain a lot of people hated him. Jack’s people hated him and that hurt. He managed to screw up all the time. Ian would figure that out soon enough.

“I don’t think I am,” Ian said. The door clanged open in the background. “Come by again, and we can hang out?”

“Okay.” Kent could do that. He could try. He just wouldn’t get his hopes up.

* * * * * *

“I banned Jack Zimmerman questions for today.” Ellis greeted him as he walked into the locker room. “Just focus on the game.”  
  
Kent nodded. Focus on the game, he could do that. The ice always felt like home to him. The cool air and the speed he could get on skates. The sound of the puck whizzing across the ice. It was perfect.

The first fifteen minutes were perfect. He felt himself calm down as they fought on the ice. Then the other team scored. They still had two periods left.

Kent tried to rally them during the break. “We can do this. We’re a stronger team than them and we have the offensive skills to score. Straw and Axe, just watch each other on the ice, you missed an easy pass.” They nodded. “Carl, watch out for 34, he’s fast and he practically spins around people before you can block him.”

Carl snorted. “Yeah, he’s a fucking twirling fa-“

“STOP,” Kent yelled. “Don’t even think about finishing that. I said this during preseason and I don’t want to say this again. We do not say derogatory shit on the ice or in the locker room. Nothing about who someone sleeps with or their skin color or any other shit. Chirp their stick skills or their ugly ass haircut but not that. Do you understand me.”

“Come on Cap.” Carl rolled his eyes.

“He just meant stupid.” Fitzy tried to explain away.

“No, he didn’t.”

“We’re better than this.” Ant said. “Parse is right and he’s your captain.”

“Fine.” Carl glared at him. “I’ll keep my eye on 34 and his swishy twirling ways.” Swoops put an arm on Kent’s. Now was not the time to punch one of the d-men. Kent took a deep breath and let it out. They had to go back and they had to play the game.

They lost 3 to 2.

The press after featured questions about losing the first game, being off with trades and the new guys, how they expect to fair this season, and irritatingly, Jack Zimmerman, who naturally won his first game. Kent was tempted to say everyone was right, he didn’t deserve to go first all those years ago. Ellis ushered him away eventually and he showered and dressed. On his phone was a text from the man himself.

 _Sorry._ Kent read. _They’re still asking about you, I keep saying we were just friends, I didn’t think it through.._

Kent stared at his phone. Jack who pushed him away and refused to talk to him was reaching out. Jack who loved someone else. He could do this. He could respond functionally. _Press are vultures._

 _Yeah,_ Jack responded. _They are. Should I say more? George thinks it will make things worse, but it’s your life_

 _I agree with George._ Ellis had said the same thing. If he keeps bringing it up people will dig deeper. They might anyway, but for now, try to ignore.

_Okay. See you in a month, don’t kill our goalie, sorry again for the trouble._

Kent gripped his phone tighter. He hadn’t meant to. He just wanted to win, to prove that he was still a good player, that his team was a good team, that Jack Zimmerman might be good but Kent Parson was worth something too. He screwed it up like always, he couldn’t stop fast enough. _Thanks, I won’t, I’m sorry about that too. About everything._ He really was.

 _Okay_ Jack responded. He didn’t say anything else. Kent let his head fall back. He’d have to try and apologize in person.

“Kent.” Straw stood in front of him.

“Hey, Lucas.” He had hung out with Kent and Swoops every now and then over the summer. Turns out, he was a really cool guy. He also hadn’t connected with the other rookies last year, since they were teenagers, one fresh out of juniors and one called up from a year on the farm team, and Lucas came from four years of college. It was a testament to how messed up he was last season, that Kent hadn’t even noticed.

“Jeff and I are coming to your place.”

Kent grinned. “Oh really?”

“Yup, no wallowing alone tonight.” Kent laughed, Lucas wasn’t one to beat around the bush. It was refreshing. “Plus, My Mama sent me some paint and canvas. She says we need to paint our emotions after both joyous and saddening events.” He sighed. “She’s weird but right most of the time, so we’re painting tonight. Come on, Jeff already left to get snacks.”

Kent let himself be pulled up. “I have food in my house you know.”

“Cat food. Bland food.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “Nothing fun Kent Parson and you know it.” Kent did know it. He loved sweets but tried not to keep them in his house, where he’d be tempted and throw off his training regiment too easily. “Tonight we paint and be a merry.” Kent laughed again. He was actually looking forward to this. It was better than his previous plan of sitting on his couch and watching the game again to see where he went wrong. He nodded along to Lucas’s chattering. Friends, as it turned out, we’re kind of great to have in your life.


	4. The Recognition of a Crush

Staring in the mirror trying to fix his hair, Kent sighed. “I’m being an idiot.” Kit Purrson meowed her agreement. “Kit, I’m not going for the other cats.” Kit rubbed against his legs. “I’m not. I’m not going for the guy either.” She looked up at him. “I’m not, I’m just going for the…ambiance.” Kit sauntered out of the room. Kent groaned. He was over thinking this. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment. It was fine, he was just going to stop by the café and pet some cats and eat some food and maybe chat with Ian, if the place wasn’t too busy. It would probably be busy. He was going on a four-day roadie tomorrow anyway, so he needed to check in with the store. Obviously.

The store was not busy. Perhaps most people were doing things mid-morning on a weekday. There was just one guy, in the corner, typing on a laptop, petting a cat, and nodding away to whatever was playing through his headphones.

“Kent!” Ian grinned. He looked so hot when he smiled. Kent was smiling back before he realized it. This was a bad idea. “Are you sticking around this time?”

“Yes.” He should leave. He plays hockey, he can’t do things like this.

“Great! What will you have?”

“Um.” Kent looked in the display case. He pointed to a chocolate monstrosity of a cookie. “That.”

“The triple chocolate cookie. Nice choice.” Ian platted it and handed it to him. “They’re delicious.”

“They look it. Do you do the baking?” Kent took a bite of the cookie and it was one of the best things he had put in his mouth.

“No, well sort of, I do the banana bread. My friend Lisa comes in like two hours before me and does most of the baking. She loves to bake and needed some part-time work.”

“Well, tell her it’s delicious.”

“I will. What do you do that has you coming in during the workday?”

“You know the Aces?” Ian looked a little blank. “The Las Vegas Aces.”

“Wait,” he nodded. “Sports team, um Hockey!” He grinned and Kent couldn’t help but smile. He was so clearly proud of himself. “I always preferred basketball growing up, there’s the WNBA team here, so I’ll go their games sometimes, but I’m from near San Fran, so the Warriors are my team. It was devastating when Jeremy Lin got traded away.”

“You should try a hockey game sometime.” Kent’s mouth was moving without permission from his brain. Inviting a guy to a hockey game where he was happily in the closest, genius move there.

“Yeah, it could be fun.”

“I’d be working obviously, but maybe you could take Lisa, or some other friend or date, I get free tickets, so just let me know what game and all, I can put your name in, what is your last name?” Kent shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth so he would just stop talking.

“No boyfriend at the moment, no.” Fuck, he was single and gay. Did that mean he liked Kent? Kent couldn’t tell, but that could have been flirty. “I’ll drag Lisa along. Also, it’s Gao, Ian Gao.”

“Kent Parson.” Kent stared at him. He was so nice looking. “Um. I’m glad I found this place.”

“Me too.” Ian shuffled behind the counter. “Hey, maybe I could get your number?” Kent hesitated. He wanted to give him his number but what if this all went bad, what if people found out. “Oh, just for like um game tickets? Or I can just talk to Lisa and let you know some other time if you come back here.”

Kent hated the look on Ian’s face more than his other fears. “Sorry, yeah, of course!” He pulled out his phone and handed it over.

Ian smiled and added his number. “There you go."

"Great, I’ll text you.”

“Great!”

  
* * * * * * * *

Kent could feel Jeff’s presence as he shuffled down the plane and loomed in front of him. “Swoops.”

“You’re scaring people.”

“What?” Kent finally looked up from his phone. He was just sitting in his seat. He was never one to play cards or chat during flights.

“You’re glaring pretty hard at the phone there, buddy.”

Kent groaned. “I just.” He looked around him and saw at least three heads rapidly turn away. The whole team certainly didn’t need to hear about how he was trying to figure if and what he should text Ian. The number was just sitting in his phone, right there, for him to do something with.

“We can talk at the hotel?” Jeff offered. Kent nodded and Jeff went back to join the guys. They could talk at the hotel. All Kent had to do was say he was gay. He knew Jeff would be supportive. He spoke in support of Jack, he yelled at Carl and Fitzy, he had been nothing but encouraging and positive. If only Kent had actually told anybody he was gay before. With Jack, they just started doing what they did, they never really said hey I like boys. He left home so young, he hadn’t really figured it out by then and never bothered sharing once he did. He was gay. He was fine with being gay, he’d tell people, probably, if it weren’t for hockey. He could say it.

* * * * * * * *

He couldn’t say it. Jeff was sprawled across Kent’s bed and Kent was pacing the hotel room, clutching his phone.

“Kent, buddy, whatever it is, it might help if you said something.”

“Probably.”

Jeff groaned. “Unless you like, broke into a strangers house and killed them, I don’t care. You know that right? I support you.”

“Wow, way to squash my serial killer dreams.” Jeff snorted. “No, it’s not that, I just,” He gestured to his phone. “I don’t know how to respond.” Kent hoped they could talk around the whole gay thing. That could work.

“You just need help texting somebody?” Jeff laughed. “You have must really have a crush on them or something.”

“No, I don’t.” He did. He definitely had a crush on Ian. He couldn’t have a crush on Ian. He didn’t do crushes or boyfriends or being gay in the NHL. Maybe he could do it in another ten years, but he couldn’t do it now, he couldn’t.

“Whoa, Kent, breathe.” Kent felt Jeff’s hand on his back. “Deep breath in and out Parse, come on, and breathe with me.”

Eventually, Kent steadied his breathing. “Sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” Jeff squeezed his shoulder. “Look, you don’t have to tell me who this is or even text them back. I know you don’t really date or get crushes often or whatever, but it’s totally cool whichever way you decide.”

“Okay.”

“You deserve to be happy Kent, you know that right?”

“He owns a cat café.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “A cat café? What the hell is that?”

“There are orphaned cats and food.”

“So, your perfect place.” Jeff glanced at him. “Does he have a name?”

“Ian. He gave me his number and I don’t know what to say.”

“Hi usually works.”

“Yeah,” Kent nodded. “I can say Hi.”


	5. Maybe a Date After a Game

The puck slammed into the net and Kent let his teammates crush him. It was his second goal and it was only the first period. He glanced over at Ian, who was sitting with a redhead who must be Lisa. He was grinning. Kent skated after the puck again. He wanted Ian to like hockey. A person’s first game should be exciting after all. The buzzer sounded and they skated off. The locker room was great. They had won the previous two games, and a had a solid chance at taking this one too.

“Keep playing the way you were playing,” Kent said. They guys whooped and hollered. “Don’t slack off just because it’s two-zero. Ant-”He pointed at their goalie. “Fucking amazing save.” Everyone near him smacked Ant, who had stopped eight shots so far, one in particular that had been an insane save. It was highlight reel worthy. “Hydrate for second period.” He plopped down in his stall and chugged some water. Everyone was distracted, so he grabbed his phone. Ian had left him loads of messages.

 _I know you’re working before the game, but can we see each other after?_  
_Wait, did you say your last name was Parson? It’s on the back of jerseys_  
_Am I going crazy_  
_You’re the CAPTAIN._  
_KENT!_  
_I had a whole list of what I thought you did with Aces and I didn’t have captain down._  
_Lisa is laughing at me, she says she knew cause she googled beforehand._  
_Ooooh nice goal._  
_Two goals! Damn Kent. Impressive._

Kent grinned. He was impressive. He was going to score a third goal and get a hatty and be really impressive. He read through the messages again. Meet after. If he waited after the press and the guys cleared out it would be nice to see Ian. They’d never hung out outside of the café. Kent hoped it wouldn’t be different now that he knew who he was.

Swoops sat next to him.“Cat man?”

“Yeah. He wants to meet up after the game. We haven’t...” Kent trailed off.

“He’s at the game!” Jeff grinned. “Where is he sitting? I want to see his face.”

“Not telling you.”

“Meet up with him. If he inspires this level of play from you, you should give him a chance.” He slapped Kent’s back and stood up. “Text quick, we need to head back out.”

 _We can meet after yeah._  
_What did you think I did?_

The second period went as well as first. The Avalanches scored once, and then Straw got a clean shot, so they led 3-1. Kent could feel they were going to win in their bones. The Avalanches were just weak on defense tonight. He glanced at his phone to find more texts from Ian.

_Great! Text me when you finish, I’ll wait around, maybe look at some Kent Parson merch, because apparently a person can buy things with your name and face on it._  
_Bastards scored a goal._  
_Do you have rivalries?_  
_How much should I hate the Avalanches?_  
_I don’t know anything about hockey, but you guys look so much cleaner than them._  
_Oh good, that dude brought you up to three goals._  
_You’re leaving again but the fans are all still sitting. How long are these games?_  
_I probably should have googled this beforehand._

  
_Three periods._  
_Obviously everyone who isn’t an Ace sucks._  
_I like that you didn’t know who I was._

“Who are you texting?” Carl interrupted him.

 _“_ No one.” Kent tucked his phone back away.

“You’re all weird and smiling.”

“I smile.”

Carl snorted. “Sure you do Cap. Have fun with your new girl.”

“Oooh Parse has a new girl?” Cheers ran through the room. Everyone turned to look at him. Kent tried to school his face into something neutral. He didn't think it was working.

“No,” He protested.

“He’s been on his phone grinning every break!”

“Haven’t you noticed his good mood recently.”

“Get it, Parse!”

“Fuck off.” Kent stood up.

“He’s still smiling!” Some shouted before darting around a corner.

“Let’s go out there and win this,” Kent said.

“Win it for Parse’s secret lover!” The team cheered and began to shuffle out.

Jeff came over to began to laugh. “Don’t worry Cap, we’ll impress the cat lover.” He lowered his voice. “Let me know if you want them off your back yeah? I know it’s still in the early stages.”

“Thanks, Jeff.”

Kent scored again and hats went flying. It was only October and he already had a hat trick. He hadn’t gotten one at all last season. Kent was euphoric the rest of the game. He barely registered what was happening, just that they won, 4-1. For once, the press actually asked questions about him, his hatty, and the game. He couldn’t remember the last time he left a game feeling so positive. He begged off the guys going to the bar and got out his phone. _All finished here, you still around?_

Ian responded quickly. _Yup! Where should I meet you?_

Kent left the locker room and tried to figure out a good place to meet up with Ian. None of the guys could see him, which meant he probably shouldn’t wander in the player’s space. _Just go out the main entrance, I’ll drive by._

Most of the crowds had cleared out, so it was easy for Kent to swing around and pick Ian up. “No more Lisa?”

“She likes to go to bed early.” Ian clicked his seatbelt. He flipped an Aces hat on his head. “So, I got a hat for you guys, and did you know they sell Kent Parson bobbleheads.”

“Oh no,” Kent could feel his cheeks heating up. “Please tell me you didn’t buy one.” Kent hated those things with their stupid big heads bobbling around. His Mom had bought one unironically, his sister bought one ironically and Kent wasn’t sure what was worse.

Ian laughed. “No, I held myself back from that one.” He glanced over at Kent. “You’re kind of a big deal huh? Like, I probably should have known who you were since I’ve lived in Vegas for five years big deal.”

Kent squirmed in his seat. “I mean, Vegas is not a hockey city. It’s hot. I miss running outside in the afternoon.”

Ian laughed. “Yeah, not sure who decided to build an ice rink in the desert.”

“I know!” Kent grinned. He pulled them into the parking lot of his favorite after game diner. It was far enough off the strip it didn’t get many tourists, and kitschy in a way he secretly really enjoyed. “Food?”

“Sure.” Ian hopped out of the car. They sat themselves into a corner and ordered food. “So you like playing hockey then?”

“I love it.” Kent really did. He would have quit a long time ago if he hated it and had to deal with all its bullshit. “There’s a thrill and speed to it I love and being able to have everything come together and score a goal.” He sighs. “I love it.”

Ian nods. “It’s good to do things you love. I’ve only had the café for a year and a half, but I love it. Even when the cats vomit on the floor.”

Kent snorted. “Kit, my cat, somehow always vomits in the bathroom, in the middle of the night, so when I stumble in there still asleep in the mornings I step in it.” He shook his head and frowned. “This happens so much.”

Ian cracked up. “That sounds traumatizing.”

“It is!” Their food came, and Kent busied himself with his chicken sandwich. “Wait, you never answered me, what did you think I did with the Aces?”

“Oh.” Ian shoved fries in his mouth. Food was a solid avoidance attempt. Kent just tilted his head and pouted slightly. “Oh my god, fine. I had it down to like fitness trainer man, because well,” He gestured to Kent’s body.

Kent grinned. He was pretty happy with how he looked. Skating and training for hours a day left him pretty muscled. “Thanks!”

Ian rolled his eyes, “or maybe like, a PR person who tweets and Instagrams as the team because you were dressed pretty casually in the middle of the day. Possibly, HR or tickets type person, because you were able to get me tickets, and you could have been grumpy that one time because some batty old season ticket holder called to complain for the hundredth time and you had to deal with it.”

Kent laughed. “I have to deal with the batty old people at charity dinners and it’s awful.” He sipped his milkshake. “I’m glad you were able to come to the game.”

“Me too! It was more fun than I thought, even if I didn’t know what was going on half the time. I’ll have to watch more games.”

“Good! I can teach you some basics if you want, we could watch a game together or something.”

“I’d like that.” Ian ate some more fries. He studied Kent with an intensity that made Kent gulp. “You’re a professional athlete.”

“I am.” Being a professional athlete was a huge part of him, and always would be. Which made this crush thing ten times harder.

“So what does that mean?” He sighed. “I mean like, are we friends?”

“We’re friends!” Kent ate the last bite of his burger. He wanted to be more than friends. Spending more time with Ian had only made him like him more. He just didn’t know how to do it. “I just, can’t really, with hockey…” He really should have practiced the conversation beforehand. Kit was a great listener and he had thought the night might lead to this weird date thing. “I want… I like you.”

“I like you too.” Ian smiled at him. “We can hang out and see what happens?”

“Perfect.”


	6. Hockey Bros and How to Talk to People

Kent glared at the door, but the knocking didn’t stop. He crossed the hotel room and swung it open. Swoops stood there. “What.”

“So, we lost.”

“We didn’t just lose, we got shut out.” They got shut out, and one shot Kent missed the goal so wildly it was likely he’d never shot a puck before. It was fucking awful.

“We’ve got four more games. We won the last four, and we’ll win the next four.” He shouldered his way in. “The guys are drowning their sorrows, which means travel tomorrow will be fun. Dance clubs are no fun without Carrie.”

“Glad I’m the second choice.” Kent flopped on his bed.

“Did you want to grind together on the dance floor, because Parse, buddy, I’ve seen your attempts at dancing.”

“Fuck off Jeff.” Kent tried to keep the smile off his face. He was a great dancer, thank you very much. “You’re too ugly to dance with anyway. Are you staying here?”

“Yeah. Carrie packed some microwave popcorn!” He pulled a bag from his back pocket and waved it around.

“There’s no microwave in here.” Jeff looked around and sighed.

“Be right back.”

He came back with three bags of popped popcorn and Straw. “Lucas didn’t want to go out either.”

“You really think we’ll win the next game?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jeff flopped down beside him. “We just haven’t adjusted to east coast time yet. Our record is better than the rest of the teams we’re playing anyway. Come on Cap, you know that, tonight was our toughest opponents on the trip.”

“Yeah.” Lucas bobbed his head in agreement. “One game doesn’t mean anything. We’ve been having a strong season this year.”

“Thanks, guys.” Their encouragement almost worked.

Lucas claimed the armchair and pulled it in front of the TV. “So, what are we watching?”

Kent banged his pillows around, trying to get comfortable, “I want a sports break.” He did not need some sportscasters to bring up the Aces and their loss and Kent’s leadership. He had run through everything they would say in his head already anyway.

Jeff flipped through the TV, “Friends.”

“Friends is literally always on.”

“Law and Order SVU or Pretty Woman or House Flipping.”

“SVU.” Lucas grabbed a bag of popcorn.

“K.” They watched the first episode. Kent was getting bored halfway through the second, but Lucas seemed enthralled. Kent was trying to figure out how much his little face would break if he switched it to Friends when his phone buzzed.

“Oooh,” Jeff elbowed him. “Is that?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shhh.” Kent glanced at Lucas. Lucas who had defended LGBT people every time it came up in the locker room. Kent knew he’d be cool with it. Knowing and telling were just two different things.

“Dude, he’d be like-“ Jeff paused at Kent’s glare. “Lucas.”

“Ya.”

“Go get us m&m’s.” Lucas shrugged and wandered out the room. Jeff turned to Kent. “You know Lucas would be unbelievably fine with the whole gay thing right?”

“I don’t want it to be a whole thing.”

“See, he’d be better at it than me.” Kent groaned and buried his face in a pillow. “I mean,” Jeff kept going. “I think you’re great but Lucas is going to be better at gay culture.”

“What?” Kent wanted his cat. Kit would just cuddle up with him and not harass him with words and thinking.

“Since he grew up in it and all.”

“What are you talking about it?” Jeff yanked the pillow away from Kent. “Hey!” He sat up and lunged for it. “Dude. What the hell.”

“You are aware Lucas has two Moms.” Kent froze. Jeff didn’t seem like he was joking. “Dude, Kent seriously? He talks about them all the time with us. My Moms this, my Moms that, Mama said this but then Mom said that.” He laughed at whatever expression was crossing Kent’s face. “How did you miss that?”

He didn’t know how he missed it. He’d had a whole talk with Lucas that summer about sports and homophobia. “I thought the s was a weird speech issue?” Kent needed speech therapy as a kid for making his s have a th so he just barely registered the moms thing. “Or a weird accent. Like British or something.”

“He’s from Seattle dumbass.”

“Oh My God.” Kent flopped down, landing 65 percent on Swoops. “I am an idiot.” The door opened and Lucas came wandering back in.

“I got lots.” He looked at them. “Oh, are you guys puppy piled? Can I come?”

“What?” Jeff laughed. Kent looked up to see Lucas blushing.

“Oh, it’s just something my Moms would say. Like when my little sisters and them would watch a movie, we’d gravitate until we were one big tangled pile, like puppies.” He shuffled back over to the chair. “Obviously a weird family thing, not an NHL thing.”

“No wait, Kent has something to tell you.”

“I’M GAY.” Kent had worked himself so much trying to say those words he ended up shouting them. Hopefully, no one was in the hallway. That would be just his luck.

Jeff cracked up. “I meant that you didn’t realize he had two Moms. Cause that’s hysterical. You didn’t have to come out. I don’t think you even said those words to me.”

Lucas looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Well, it sounds like it’s been tough for you to figure out, thanks for telling me. You can totally trust me too, I understand how it could be scary if you didn’t know I’ve been going to pride since before I could walk. Or that when I was in middle school I regularly wrote letters to the Washington state governor demanding gay marriage be legalized, or that I have two Moms, whom I’ve mentioned to you, multiple times.” Kent groaned. He was an idiot. Lucas laughed. “No seriously, I’m glad you told me, I won’t tell anyone. You can always come to be if you want to talk more about it.”

“Thanks.” Kent reached over to grab his phone. “You two are practically the only people who know, so I might just bother you about it.”

“Not a bother.” Lucas beamed at him.

“Definitely a bother.” Jeff grinned and swiped his phone. “In fact, bother us now, what did cat man say.”

“There’s a man?” Lucas sat tentatively on the corner of the bed.

“Oh for fucks sake, relax Lucas, sit how you want, come closer so you can and Jeff can plot, and stop calling him cat man.”

“I might have forgotten his name.”

“I don’t know cat man’s name.”

“Ian.” Kent unlocked his phone. “He said sorry for your loss and break a leg next time. Then he said hockey isn’t theater so don’t literally break a leg.” He smiled and typed out a response.

“Keep us in the loop Cap.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “I said I’ve only ever broken my wrist playing.”

“You guys dating for real now?”

“Well.” Kent wasn’t actually sure. “So we agreed we both like each other, but hockey is complicated, so we’re hanging out, seeing where it goes? I’m not sure. Maybe as friends? If I weren’t an athlete-”

“Do you want to date him?” Jeff interrupted.

“Yes.” Of that, Kent was sure.

“Kent, ask him out on a real date. Have fun, get laid. Dating him doesn’t mean telling the world you’re gay. You can just officially date him if you want to date him.”

“Ask him.” Lucas agreed. “ My Mama always says denying yourself happiness is like denying a flower water. Which is funny because they both suck in the garden. My neighbor Joe did all the gardening with me and my sisters.”

“Fine.” Kent was tempted to push back harder, but he didn’t want to push back, he wanted to go on a date with Ian. He wanted to go on lots of dates with Ian. He wanted both parties to be clear they were going on dates because it still hurt that Jack didn’t consider what they had the same way Kent did. He typed at his phone. “I said, when we get back we should go on a date.”

“Go Kent!” Lucas handed over a pack of M&M’s. “These are your reward.”

His phone buzzed. “He said he’d plan something.”

“Congrats Cap.” Jeff grinned. “This is a good thing.

Kent smiled. “Yeah. This is good.”


	7. Kent and Ian on Tuesday

The cat café was closed on Tuesdays, which coincided with the Ace’s days off after the long roadie. They had agreed to meet there at 10:30 since Ian had to stop by to feed the cats. Kent rolled up at 10:25. Ian came out, locked the door behind him, and opened Kent’s car door.

“Your car is so much nicer than mine, so we’re taking it.”

Kent laughed. He loved his car, but it was a few years old. One of the nice things about hockey player money was that he could spend a little extra and get a new high-quality vehicle, and he could get a new car every three or four years. He’d given his old car to his sister. “It mostly just drives to and from the rink.”

Ian nodded. “The key, of course, is that it consistently drives.”

“That does help.” Kent wondered when giving someone an old new car was appropriate in a relationship. Probably not yet. “So where exactly should I drive this?”

“It’s a surprise, so just head to the strip.” Kent nodded and began to drive. He hoped they weren’t doing anything too outrageous. He didn’t think Ian was like that, but he needed his partying days to be behind him. He also didn’t want to be somewhere that meant loads of people coming up to him for autographs. The strip could be dangerous like that. 

Kent pulled to a stop in front of a red light, he glanced at Ian, needing more directions. “Any more info?”

“Okay, kind of near your arena.”

“Are we playing hockey?” Kent wouldn’t mind hockey. 

“No. Full disclosure, I’ve never gone ice skating.”

Kent was grateful he was already stopped because he would have slammed on the breaks. 

“It’s green now, Kent.”

He sputtered and started driving again. “What…how…my life?”

“Well, when you pick the date, we can go ice skating.” Kent liked the sound of that. If this went well, he could pick, and they’d go skating. “Pull into the parking for Mandalay.”

Kent did, but, “We’re not gambling are we?”

“God no.” Ian laughed. “Oh god, that would be a terrible first date. Or second date. Are we counting dinner?”

“Um.”

“Either way, no not gambling.” They got out of the car and Ian led them forward.

“So, about this never been ice skating thing.”

Ian laughed, and Kent still loved the way it sounded, even if Ian betrayed Kent and the good name of ice rinks everywhere. “You know, ice skating in California is almost as weird as ice skating in the desert in Nevada.”

“I did start skating in upstate New York. I can’t believe you’ve never even gone once though.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve gone rollerblading a lot. You know in those old 80’s retro places. My parents weren’t big on sports, but they would regularly take us to the roller rink.”

“I guess the balancing will help you out.” He could work with that. Ian could balance, and Kent liked teaching anyway. They could also hold hands so Ian didn’t fall. He needed to protect his face. Kent grinned, this could actually work really well. 

“We’re here.” 

Kent looked up. “Shark Reef Aquarium?” He had no idea this place existed. His Vegas exploring hadn’t been well-rounded.

“Yup, I thought, you know, we both like animals, so it’d be good to walk around.”

“This is great. Sharks are awesome.”

“Good!” Ian beamed at him. “Okay, let me check in.” He darted off to the ticket pickup. Kent looked around. It was crowded, but not too bad. “We get a photo first!” 

“Okay guys,” The photographer began. “pretend –Kent Parson!”

Kent tried not to wince. “Hey!”

“Oh man, I’m so glad my Mom made me get a job here. I love the Aces man. You’re so cool.” His eyes were wide with shock and he looked younger than Kent’s rookies. If he weren’t on a date, he’d chat, but this dude had the worst possible timing. His nerves were already shot.

“Thanks!” Kent smiled. “Do you want to take a selfie?” That was usually the fastest way to deal with these things. “Or I can like sign something.”

“A photo yes! Ohmygod.” The kid took out his phone and they snapped a photo together. “Thank you so much.” Ian coughed. “Oh, I’m so sorry dudes. There is a shark up there.” He pointed to the corner of the screen they were supposed to pose in front of. “Look scared.” 

Kent put on his best scared face. He tried not to think of things that actually scared him, because curling up in a ball on the floor was probably not what they were going for. 

“Perfect! We’ll email a copy. Enjoy the aquarium. Go follow that path.”

“Sorry.” Ian apologized as soon as they were out of earshot. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Sometimes yeah, depends. It’s fine Ian. I don’t mind.” Generally speaking, it was nice to meet fans. Kent just didn’t want to today. That wasn’t Ian’s fault though. He didn't want him to blame himself. 

“You just looked like you minded.”

“What?” Kent looked fine. He smiled and took a photo like always. “I didn’t look upset did I? Once I looked annoyed in a photo and I got a weeks worth of comments on social media about why I was struggling. That I minded. Photos with pimply teenagers are fine.”

Ian laughed. “No, you looked fine, I just meant your smile was all wrong.”

“My smile was fine.” Kent had mastered his smile. He worked very hard on making it look right. During his rookie year he might have spent significant amounts of time smiling in a mirror, perfecting it.

“It was fine, sure, but it wasn’t your real smile.”

“Oh.” Kent frowned. “I didn’t realize I was smiling differently.”

“You’re real smile is much better.” Kent grinned and definitely blushed a little. “See, like that. Anyway look, a Komodo dragon.” 

“That is not a shark.”

“Since when are you a shark expert?” Ian led them forward.

“Always. Hockey is number one, but sharks are number two in my list of passions.” Kent thought about what was actually number two. He did enjoy all the superhero movies, and re-watching them with Swoops and Straw was fun.

“Not cats?”

“Oh my god, don’t tell Kit I ever said such things.” Ian laughed. “I can’t believe I forget about my baby.” He needed to hug her extra tight tonight.

“I'll definitely tell her.”

“Ian!” 

“Look at that fat fish.” He pointed towards the display.

“You can’t distract me with-holy shit.” The fish were massive. Kent’s experience with fish was a tiny goldfish his sister had once, and the tiny fish in his science classroom one year. “I’ve literally never seen such big fish.”

“They seem unusually large.”

“Very cool.” He turned and saw Ian holding his phone. “Did you take a photo?”

“You looked cute.”

“Ian.” Kent tried to fight off a smile. He probably looked like a massive dork. Ian took another photo though, so hopefully, he didn’t look too stupid. 

“Come on, sharks are next.” 

Kent got a photo of Ian goggling at the sharks. Ian clearly had the right idea, because the photo was super cute. Kent was sure it was cuter than he had been, mostly because Ian was cuter than Kent was. 

“Wow.” The tunnel of fish and sharks was amazing. “This is so cool. Do you think this is kind of what scuba diving is like?” Everything was tinted blue and it felt like the ocean was surrounding them.

“Maybe?” Ian spun slowly, taking it all in. “I bet that’s better.”

“I’ve never spent much time at the ocean.” New York and Las Vegas were not particularly beachy areas. 

“I miss it.” Ian began. “I like Vegas a lot too, obviously, or I would have left after school. But, the ocean can be a magical place.”

“I bet.” Ian made them snap a photo together, one just for them. Kent still couldn’t bring himself to just swing an arm around his shoulder. There were people around, and if someone saw, or if he ended up in the back of someone’s photo. He couldn’t do it. So they stood next to each other and smiled. It would have to do. 

They ended with the stingray touch tank. “I am not touching that.” Kent was not scared. He was being practical. Ian just stuck his hand right. He shrieked with laughter when a stingray swam underneath.

“Kent! Try it, it’s so cool.” Kent took a deep breath. He could do this. He was a grown man. He sat next to Ian. “Okay, first just put your hand in the water, they aren’t even at this end right now.” Kent did. “just hold out one finger, it feels a little odd, but it’s not too bad.” Kent watched as one swam closer and then slid under his hand. “Oh.”

“See!” Ian smiled at him. “That was awesome Kent! Good job.”

“Thanks.” If they weren’t in public, Kent would kiss him. He really wanted to kiss him. He thought maybe Ian did too. They stood up and made their way out of the aquarium and hotel, towards the car. “I get to plan the second date right?” Kent wanted to clarify that there was a second date. He’d had a great time. 

“I’d really like that Kent.” Ian glanced around the empty parking garage. "Can I kiss you?" Kent nodded. He really really wanted to. Ian leaned forward and kissed him. “I think it’s going to be hard to hold back when I’m out with you. You have a very kissable face you know.”

Kent could not hate his blond hair and skin so pale it turned red in an instant skin more than in that moment. He didn’t want to know what he looked. Ian smiled at him and Kent suddenly didn’t care. “Your face is way better than mine.”

Ian laughed and kissed him again. Voices came from somewhere in the lot and he pulled back. Kent sighed. “How does Thursday, but as in next week not in two days, sound?”

“Works for me.” Ian smiled and got in the car. Kent just had to get through four games in nine days and then he’d get his date. Well, four games, nine days and Jack Zimmerman.


	8. When the Falconers Come to Town

If Thursday’s home game had been against anyone other than the Falconers, Kent might just have invited Ian again. Except Jack was going to be there. Jack, which meant Ian couldn’t be there right now because Ian did not need to see the mess that Kent has dissolved into. Jack, which meant Kent was trying to figure out a) if it was worth it to try to apologize again, and b) if it was worth it to ask about the whole coming out thing. Jack, which meant the questions about Jack and Kent were ramped back up to ninety-seven percent of questions. That was fun.

“Kit.” She had wedged herself against Kent’s side and was purring happily. “You be Jack and I’ll be me. How does, ‘Hey Jack, can we talk’ sound?” Kit closed her eyes and rested her head on her paws. “You’re right, that’s lame. How about Jack, coming out was braver than I could ever be.” Kit kept sleeping. “Kit, focus. Jack is obviously going to be awake during the game.” She continued to ignore him. He gave up. Maybe after he slept he would magically have the right words. “All right sweetie, we can have our pre-game nap.”

A few hours later he was at the rink. Ellis called him over because there was no way he could get out of talking to the press this game.

“So Kent, how do you feel about playing about Jack Zimmerman.”

Kent nodded, pretending he was thinking about the question he had a generic answer to. “Yeah, it will be tough, the Falconers offense has been strong this season, but we’ve been working hard at our defense, and strategizing some smart plays, so I think we’ll come out on top.”

“Do you think this game will be different than the last time you played the Falconers?”

“I’ll be better about not crashing into the goal.” Kent chuckled like it was a joke. He was dead serious but that wouldn’t make a good sound bite. It had to be light, like it was a silly little mistake they’d all moved on from. “That was riskier than I’d like to play normally.”

“What about with Jack being gay. That’s new this season.”

“I’m pretty sure he was gay last time we played together too.”

“No one knew that.”

“Okay.” Kent decided to wait for an actual question because screw them and their homophobic insinuating ways. They could bait him all they wanted. He was going to keep a level head. He had to keep a level head.

“So Kent, this season you’ve been having one of your best in regards to getting points on the board.” Kent wanted to hug the reporter who wasn’t asking about Jack.“Do you think you’ll be able to keep that up this game?”

He laughed. “Thank you! I sure hope so! I’ve been training hard this season, and practicing slapshot after slapshot.” Kent was fairly certain one of the reasons he was scoring so much was because Ian was watching more games. “My teammates have also been excellent. We’re not going to stop fighting to win and have a strong season. We want to do better than last season, and I think we’ve proven so far we’re strong.”

“Do you think your teammates will treat Jack any differently, now that’s out?” Kent made eye contact with Ellis and mentally begged him for release from this. If he ended up in hell there would be reporters just asking him shit like this over and over again.

“No. We treat hockey players and teams based on their skills and how they act on the ice. That’s what matters.”

“That’s all for Kent.” Kent nearly ran out of there.

The first period of the game was a scoreless disaster. His guys were playing harsher than normal, and focusing on stupid dangerous plays that cost them scoring opportunities and racked up penalties.

“What the hell is going on out there?” The team all looked at each other daring, silently daring someone else to speak. Kent didn’t care if he was in an angry captain mode, he just wanted to know what that shitshow on the ice was. “Every single one of you was playing dirty, and so badly we constantly lost control of the puck.”

“They didn’t score either Parse and-.”

“I don’t care. I want to know why our playing has suddenly dropped.”

Fitzy shrugged. “You hate the Falconers.”

“I what?”

“You hate the Falconers. We know that, and we’re your team. We got your back Cap. We’ll play a little dirty with them. They deserve a little harder check. We’ll just make sure we don’t fuck up the basics next period yeah?” The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Kent was actually at a loss for words for a moment. He never meant for this. It was almost sweet in an are you fucking kidding me way.

“No.” He shook his head. “I appreciate it but no. I want to beat the Falconers by playing a clean game and proving we’re better than them with our skills and talent, not dirty plays. They didn’t hurt me for no reason, we don’t need to get back at them. Got it?”

They agreed and mostly complied. Kent almost wished he hadn’t said anything when the lost in an overtime shootout. Given the look Carl gave him, he also wished Kent hadn’t said anything. Kent ignored it and went to the visitor’s locker room. He wanted to talk to Jack. He needed to talk to Jack.

“What do you want?” Of course, the first person Kent runs into is the angry Russian who literally picked him up to yell at him.

“I need to talk to Jack.”

“You not needing to talk to any Falconer. Go home, this your city.”

“Look, it’s important. We have a lot to catch up on, can you please get him for me?” Kent might have been able to push this talk off until their game next season or depending on how they played, playoffs, but along came Ian. He needed to talk to Jack about so many things.

“No, I cannot.”

“Come one Mashkov.”

“You can talk to me. I good listener.” He leaned forward slightly and fuck he was a giant man.

“It’s personal. I need to talk to Jack.”

“I say no.”

“You aren’t his keeper.” Kent pulled out his phone. He would just text Jack if Mashkov was going to be this unhelpful. The locker room opened and out came Jack.

“Jack!” Kent put away his phone. “I was just looking for you.”

“He wants to talk.”

“I do. I was hoping we could talk about,” He glanced at Mashkov who was still standing there, arms crossed watching him. “Well you know, everything really? Also, I had a few questions about things. I was hoping you could answer them for me? Do you fly out tonight or tomorrow?”

“In the morning.” Jack looked doubtful.

“Can we grab food or something. I know a lot of great places.”

“I come too.”

“Do you trust him?” Kent asked. If Mashkov was going to continue to be so ornery he could come. Only if Jack trusted him. He wasn’t going to out himself to some famous angry Russian man who hated him. That could end badly.

“I trust him.”

“He can come if Swoops can.”

“No,” Jack shrugged. “Just us is fine.” He looked around the arena. “Where to?”

Despite saying he knew lots of places to go, Kent did not. His go to was the diner, and he couldn’t take Jack there. He liked going there and if this went as horribly wrong as his other visits with Jack it would ruin it. Then there were the handful of bars he’d go out to with the guys sometimes, which were out, especially because he hadn’t actually been listening to see where the team was planning to go. “You like Mexican?” There was a place Swoops had dragged him to once or twice.

“Sure.”

The car ride was some of the worst awkward silence Kent had dealt with. They got seated and ordered some food.

“Look, Kent,” Jack sighed. “Is there something specific you wanted or?”

Kent took a deep breath. He should have written notecards or something. “I think you coming out was very brave.”

“Thanks, Kent.” Jack’s face softened slightly. Kent could see traces of the boy he once knew. “I am sorry they keep harassing you. It was worse tonight, of course.”

“Don’t worry about it, they had mostly laid off. I’m sure they will again.” He fiddled with the straw in his water glass. “I should probably apologize too.”

Jack nodded.

“Sorry for insinuating you were worthless. I might have…” Kent tried to figure out the right words. “Been thinking that about me and putting it on you?”

“Projecting.”

“Yeah projecting. Come on Zimms, you’re not worthless. You’re an amazing hockey player and a good person. And now you get to be a role model for all those gay hockey kids. What could be more important than that?”

“You’re not worthless either Kenny.”

Kent shrugged. “I guess.” He didn’t want to talk about that. He wanted to know how Jack handled having a boyfriend and playing in the NHL. That was critical. “But how has coming out been?”

“Well, I didn’t expect the intensity of it all. I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend. I should have known. People have always uh…cared about me?”

“Invasively invested themselves in your life since you were an infant. Sure. Cared.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah that. The gay questions have died down, mostly, tonight was worse than usual. You have that one reporter? With the brown hair and scruffy beard and glasses?”

“Would be cute if he wasn’t such an asshole? I hate him.”

“Yes! Holy shit Kenny! He asked the worst questions and wouldn’t give it up. Anyway, most people are more respectful than that. There’ve been some nasty fans, especially on opposing teams, and some nasty comments from other players, but I’ve also had a lot of guys seek me out after a game to tell me they’re LGBT too.”

“Oooh like who?” Kent had heard rumors of course, but he’d never actually confirmed another player was gay. He couldn’t risk it, even if so and so was supposedly a safe bet with to hook up with after a game.

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m not telling Kent, come on. Would you like it if I told someone else about you?”

Thinking about it, Kent actually might. “Well, yeah honestly. I have so many questions about who and when to come out and dating and how to trust a teammate and everything about being gay in the NHL. Maybe other people have handled it better than me. It would be nice to talk about it with someone who doesn’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” He hesitated. “It’s just, you remind me of a time when I was in a very bad place. You were there, you know the pressure we were under, me especially and I just. It’s hard to be reminded of that.”

“You’re better now?”

“Yeah, so much better. Not perfect, but better. It wasn’t your fault Kenny, you know that right?”

“Sure.”

“Seriously Kent, you were just a teenager too. My health wasn’t on you.”

“Yeah, I’m to cool to blame.”

“Like strawberry froyo.” They both grinned. Kent couldn’t believe Jack remembered that stupid joke they had. “Anyway, I’ll look into connecting some of us queer NHLers, but you can ask me some questions in the meantime.”

“Yeah? I’ve got a lot.”

“Ask away Kenny.”


	9. The Forced Outing of a Seattle Schooner

Kent woke up feeling pretty great Saturday. He’d had a good talk with Jack Thursday, they beat the Flames Friday, and after practice today they were flying out for their quick roadie, to play the Ducks and the Kings. The constant vibrating of his phone was slightly unsettling. Hopefully, no one had done something stupid like caught the flu. They’d really been settling into a good groove, and a call-up would probably take longer to fit in then it took to get over an illness. A call from Swoops came in and Kent swiped to answer it.

“Are you okay?”

Kent sat straight up. Why wouldn’t he be okay? “What’s going on?”

“Oh fuck.” Kent was starting to worry now. Something serious must have happened. “You know Adrian Gors?”

“No,” Kent thought about it. “Wait yes, he went first round a couple of years ago? He’s been quiet since then.” Kent tried to remember anything he knew about Adrian Gors. He was fairly certain he was a very tall broad shouldered blonde dude. “I don’t even remember who picked him up.”

“Schooners. They beat the Rangers last night, went out to celebrate, some asshole posted a video of Gors making out with some guy in a club. It blew up obviously. No statement from Gors yet, but Kent, this is going to be everywhere for a while. I don’t know how they’ll handle it.”

This was Kent’s literal worst nightmare. It didn’t even matter that he was lucky enough that it wasn’t him. What if he was just out on a date and someone saw him? It wasn’t like he’d never done what Adrian Gors had before. He’d made out with guys in the backs of clubs. It could have been him and then his life would be over. He would probably ruin Ian’s life too. This could not be happening.

“Kent buddy.” Swoops voice came over the phone. “Are you there? Don’t forget to breathe Cap.” Kent took a breath. He was in his apartment and he was fine. He could figure this out. “I’ll come over and we can eat before practice. Carrie made this egg sausage veggie bake thing. I don’t know, but we’ll have that yeah? Kent?”

Kent focused on speaking. “Hi.”

“There you are. Look Kent, why don’t you go get a glass of water and pet Kit. Stay offline.”

Kent nodded. He managed to get out some semblance of affirmation before he hung up and threw his phone under the bed so he wouldn’t be tempted to look. He looked after Jack and that had been a mistake and this was going to be worse. This was so much worse. He found Kit so he could hold her until Swoops got there. Kit never hurt him. Then they could eat and then they had to go to goddamn practice.

The doorbell buzzed. Kent got up to open the door Swoops was outside with a casserole dish and a jug of iced tea. “Breakfast!” He made his way inside, served them food, and sat Kent down at his kitchen table.

“This is awful.”

“It is. A whole lot of people are really mad someone did that to Gors. Outing someone that blatantly is so far on the douche bag scale people are overwhelmingly on Gors’ side.”

“Not everyone.”

“There are always going to be homophobes Kent. But we know they're wrong.” His phone vibrated and he glanced down quickly. “He’s doing a press conference. Do you want to watch?”

“No.” Kent did not want to watch his nightmare play out in real like. “Tell me what he says?” He also needed to know what he was going to say, how he was going to handle this.

Jeff jabbed at his phone. “Lucas will update us.”

“How bad are the guys going to be?”

“Carl and Fitzy will be bad. Lucas and Ant will be good.” Jeff sighed. “I think it’s like in thirds? A third dicks, a third will speak up, and a third either haven’t made up their mind or are staying out of it. I think more are on our side then Carl’s but, prepare for that as best you can.”

Kent nodded. He figured as much.

“So, we have a half an hour till we need to be at the arena. Go get dressed.” Kent was grateful for his brain's autopilot and Jeff’s driving because he managed to get ready and to the arena without really thinking about it.

Lucas bounded over. “You know what my Mama always says?” Kent stared at him. He didn’t care right about useless platitudes now. “Fuck all the assholes.”

Kent’s jaw almost dropped. That was not what he was expecting. “What?”

“Fuck them, they’re useless, and pathetic and not worth a second of our time or thoughts.” He shrugged. “If they’re young or ignorant or whatever you can try to explain and give them a second chance, but outing someone like that. That guy, fuck him. He’s an asshole.”

Kent nodded. “Thanks, Lucas.”

“Besides,” He continued. “Any asshole who wastes that much time on the internet dragging people probably needs a good fuck anyway.”

“Lucas!”

He smirked. “That’s what my Mama says.”

Swoops cracked up. “Lucas, I think I really love your parents. Oh my god, that was great.”

Lucas grinned. “Yeah, I got pretty lucky.”

“Have you gentleman heard about the outbreak sweeping our community.” Carl swept into the room with a grand motion. “The homos are spreading. They’re everywhere now.” Laughter followed his speech.

“Don’t be a dick, Carl.” Ant glared at him.

“I just don’t want to be playing with them. It’s disgusting.”

Swoops rolled his eyes. “You’re a homophobic asshole and we still have to play with you.”

“He just doesn’t have to flaunt it.” Fitzy began. “You know, he can do what he wants I just don’t want to see it.”

“I don’t think he wanted you to see that either,” JJ added from where he was pulling on his pads. “He was in a club and someone else shared the video.”

“Yeah but I don’t want one in my locker room,” Carl spoke up again.

Chippy nodded. “It’s not homophobic, I don’t want them staring at me when I shower.”

“I don’t think that would be a problem,” Lambo said. “In fact, gay guys can not look at your dicks. They won’t jump on you because you like to walk around with your ugly ass hanging out.”

“But they shouldn’t be here anyway. Hockey is a man’s sport. Sucking a dick is women’s work.” Fitzy said.

“Really Fitzy?” Ant scowled. “That’s what you’re going to go with.”

“Look,” Carl grinned and Kent wanted to punch that smirk off his face. “We just don’t want them here. Don’t they have those camps? We can just beat them till they realize they’re wrong. Beat the gay right out of them.”

Lucas punched him. Lucas kept punching him to the point where they were rolling on the ground, all out brawling. As captain, Kent probably should say something.

“You going to stop them?” JJ asked.

“Who’s winning, do you think?”

“Straw. He’s beating Carl one-hundred percent.” Kent nodded. He really ought to stop them, if only Lucas hadn’t just landed a satisfying punch to Carl’s jaw. Plus, it wasn’t like they weren’t already going to be punished.

“Coach is coming.” Someone hissed.

Kent bellowed. “Stop right now. Get off the floor.”

While they managed to stand before the coach got there, he looked furious. The blood and rapidly darkening bruises probably didn’t help. “You two,” He gestured to Carl and Lucas. “with me, everyone else on the ice now.”

Practice was tense and neither Carl or Lucas returned. Two hours later they had to be back at the arena to bus to their flight over for their California games. Kent was grateful he was close enough to stop home and catch his breath. He could do this. He could get through the next few days.


	10. Group Chats and Boyfriend Chats

If he was being perfectly honest Kent was more surprised that they won a game than that they lost a game. They were a mess from their locker room brawl, and both Carl and Lucas had been suspended from the two-game California trip. They’d managed to win one at least. Not that he contributed anything to that, without a single goal or assist. The press was already talking about his no score streak and it had been two games.

Today though, today he had off and he didn’t have to see a single hockey player if he didn’t want to. Tonight, he was going to pick up Ian for their date. His phone vibrated. _Did you still want in on the LGBT hockey player group chat?_

Kent stared at the message from Jack. He didn’t realize they were actually going to do this. _Yes._ He responded. He really did. He was already freaking out because he had originally planned for ice-skating with Ian but that would be at the rink and someone might see them. It was an off day but someone on his team might be there. Someone in Admin might be there. They might ask questions. He couldn’t do that. Not with what happened to Gors. He couldn’t risk it.

_Cool. Have you heard of Whatsapp? We will use that._

  
_Yeah Zimms, I’ve heard of Whatsapp, what are you 80?_

_I’m waiting to hear back from a few guys, then I’ll add you._  
_(I know exactly the perfect amount about phones)_

_Thanks._  
_How long did it take you to bring your boy where people might know you?_  
_Like the arena_

_Don’t force yourself Kenny_  
_Just enjoy getting to know him_

_K._  
_Name the chat Gays Rule_  
_or we love dicks_  
_or fuck homophobes_  
_or punch homophobes_

  
_Kent_  
_I have a name already._

_Fine._  
_Good luck with your game tonight._

_Thanks Kenny. Enjoy your day off!_

Kent tried to let himself relax. He biked a few miles on the stationary bike in his building’s gym. He showered, ate, napped, and teased Kit with some dangling feather toy. He stayed offline and didn’t want to watch sports channels and it was boring as hell. It was still an hour before the cat café closed but Kent decided he didn’t care and headed there. Petting cats for an hour and waiting for Ian to finish up wouldn’t exactly be a hardship.

He strolled into the shop. Despite it being busy, it instantly calmed his nerves. There was a Dad with two kids in one corner, a couple who looked to be on a date, and a gaggle of teenagers sprawled across the couches. Most of them looked up and then went back to their own conversations. One teenager looked up, back at her phone, and up again. She clearly recognized him. Kent thought it was kind of funny, especially since none of her friends seemed to know who he was or notice her dilemma. He winked at her and she turned bright red and stared at the floor.

Ian rolled his eyes when he got to the counter. “Don’t torture my teenagers.”

“Your teenagers?”

“They come in every Thursday to do homework.” He did actual finger quotes around do homework and it was adorable. “They’re surprisingly good at cleaning up after themselves and being nice with the cats. Big groups can be awful. I like their business. So, don’t tease teal backpack.”

Kent laughed. “I won’t.” He studied the display case. “Can I have a chocolate chip cookie?”

“Of course Kent.” He handed over the cookie. “I won’t even make you pay for it.”

“Oh, I like this perk. If I start dating the owner of the Starbucks near the rink do you think I could get free coffee? I go through a lot of coffee.”

Ian nodded. “Probably, but you might lose the free cat and cookie access.”

“Damn. Guess I’ll stick with this one.” Kent grinned. The door chimed as someone else entered. Kent tried not to sigh. He knew coming in Ian had to finish up work.

“Do you think I’m famous enough to throw a celebrity fit and get everyone else out of here so we can leave early?”

“According to all the hockey knowledge I’ve gained in the past oh six weeks or so, yes.”

Kent could feel the presence of someone standing behind him. ”Ah well, maybe next time. I’m going to go find a good cat.” Ian nodded and Kent found a chair near the couple, who were to busy talking to each other to notice him. He got the attention of a black and white cat he decided to call cow and played with it until it fell asleep on his shoe. Then he couldn’t move so he leaned back and daydreamed till Ian was in front of him smiling and the shop was empty. “Hey!”

“Ready?” Kent stood up and stretched.

“Yup! What’d you plan this evening?”

Kent wished more than anything he had the courage to say ice skating. “A movie. I know it’s kind of basic, but the theater is cool.” Once he had talked himself into a movie, something where people probably wouldn’t be looking at them, he had tried to find the best theater in Vegas. He still wanted it to be worthwhile.

“It’s a classic for a reason. I love movies.” They walked out to Kent’s car and he drove them to the theater. The movie was fine, but it probably would have been better if Kent hadn’t spent a large chunk of time agonizing over the possibility of the people next to them noticing if he took Ian’s hand. He didn’t even end up getting to hold his hand despite the fact that he desperately wanted to.

Ian chattered as they walked back to the car. “That was an awesome theater. I can’t believe I’ve never been there before.”

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah. The seats were more comfortable than my couch and went way back, and they brought food to your seat! It was like first class service in a movie. So cool, Kent.”

“Sorry I couldn’t take you ice skating.”

“What?” Ian stopped and looked at him. “Oh Kent, honey, it’s okay. We’ve all been following the Adrian Gors thing-“

“You have?” Kent kind of hoped non-hockey people wouldn’t care. If it wasn’t a big huge thing, maybe he could kiss Ian in the parking lot again because nobody else cared. Except they did, apparently.

“Well, yeah, it’s been huge in my queer friends’ circles. Everyone is furious that that happened in this day and age. Do you know him?”

“Not really, no.” His mind was spinning.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really, no.” They were at his car. “We can talk in the car?” Ian nodded and they climbed in. Kent sighed. “I’m just freaking out. The fact that anyone could be watching, just waiting for you to do something they can spread online.” He ran out of words. “I don’t, I can’t. It’s just.” Kent stopped speaking.

“It’s awful.” Ian met his eyes. “It was hard enough telling my family I was gay, I can’t imagine the public pressure too.”

“Yeah.” Kent thought about where both Jack and Adrian were. “I don’t want to come out.”

“You don’t have to.”

“When Jack did, there were some news articles about how he could be a role model to young gay athletes. I wish I had that when I was younger, you know? But I can’t do that right now. I know I should, but I can’t. I’m not ready.”

“You shouldn’t force yourself if you aren’t ready Kent. We all go on our own timelines. It’s okay.” Ian wrung his hands together. “Do you not want to date either? If you just want to work on being gay without dating, I’d understand.”

“No!” That was the last thing Kent wanted. He liked Ian. He liked spending time with him. He wanted to spend more time with him. He wished it could be easy enough that he could just play hockey and date Ian. “I like you, Ian, I want you to like, be my boyfriend for real and just us and all that comes with it.”

“I’d like that too.” He was smiling widely now. “I don’t mind not holding hands or kissing in public. That can be risky anyway. We can date without shouting it out to the whole world.”

“Okay.” This was good. Kent could work with this. He could do this. “I have told a few of my friends who I trust. We don’t have to completely hide or anything.”

“I’ve told some friends too. Not that you're Kent Parson Hockey Superstar, but that I’ve been seeing this guy called Kent. They don’t give a rats ass about hockey.” Kent laughed. People who didn’t care about hockey sounded great. “You should meet them sometime! We’re doing friends-giving Friday night.”

Kent hadn’t even realized Thanksgiving was coming up. He vaguely remembered looking at his schedule and deciding there wasn’t enough time to go back to New York. “I have a game.”

“Damn.” Ian shrugged. “It might be a lot with all of them anyway. One at a time would be best.”

Kent wondered how many friends Ian had. That was a whole new thing for him too. “Yeah, probably.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “We’ll figure something out. But, does this mean I won’t see you for a while? Are you going back to Cali for Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah, I leave Monday night after work, since we’re closed Tuesday normally I decided to close Wednesday and Friday too. I come back late Friday.”

“Come over now.” Kent didn’t see why today had to end when it was only the early evening. They ought to spend more time together, especially if they were officially dating.

Ian grinned at him. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

He reached out and stoked Kent’s jaw. “Good. Let’s go to your place.”


	11. People in Life to Be Thankful for

Facetime rang out through his phone. Kent grabbed it to see his sister Kristine calling. She always tried to check in if they were separated for holidays.“Are you in bed?”

It was 10 am the morning of Thanksgiving and Kent wasn't going to go to Jeff’s until 1, so yes, Kent was in bed. He had been having a grand old time catching up TV shows he had fallen behind on and cuddling with Kit. “Fuck off.”

She rolled her eyes. “Happy Thanksgiving Kent. Ugh, you are so lucky. David and I are stuck going to Aunt Beth’s later.”

“Good thing you have David.” Kristine had been dating David for about 9 months now. Kent thought it would last. She’d had a run of crappy guys and he wouldn’t tell her this, but she deserved a good one.

“Seriously. What about you?” Kent’s stomach flipped. He still hadn’t mentioned the whole gay thing to his family. He probably should at some point. “Kent.”

“Huh?”

“Way to zone out on me, asshole. I asked what you were doing for Thanksgiving? Please don’t tell me you’re going to be alone in your apartment again. That was just so sad. Didn’t you microwave a meal last year?”

“I’m going to my friend’s house.” She raised her eyebrows. “I am! Jeff Troy. We play together. He and his wife are cooking.” He glared at her. His sister needed to know he could make friends just fine, thank you very much.

“I know who he is. I’m glad you’re making friends.”

“I know how to make friends.”

“Okay, Kent. Anything else going on with you?”

Kent thought about it. If there was any family he trusted, who he cared the most about, it was Kristine. Plus, she just might literally kill him if he ended up in the tabloids making out with Ian and she didn’t know beforehand. He really should have told her ages ago. “I have a boyfriend.”

“What the fuck.” Kit stretched before leaving the room. She was a smart cat who always seemed to know when Kent and Kristine would start to get loud.

“Yeah.”

“How long?”

“Just a few weeks really, officially but like-“

“No, how long have you known you were gay?”

He winced. “Since I was sixteen or so.”

“You fucking asshole, you don’t trust me?” Her voice was raised.

“I fucking trust you. I’m telling you now.” Kent glared at her, but she just glared back. Genetics breed stubborn foul-mouthed asshole a little strong in the two of them. “Maybe I didn’t trust anybody because I’m playing fucking hockey.” He shouts the last two words because sometimes hockey was the worst. He loved it, but it could be the worst.

“I hate hockey.” She shouted back. 

“I know.”

“So you could have fucking told me.”

“Well, sorry for being scared.”

She sighed. “You know I love you.”

“I know. Love you too.”

“I’m proud of you Kent.” Kent rubbed his eyes. She was the worst and now he was getting emotional. “Are you fucking crying?”

“Fuck you.” They burst into laughter.

“I miss you, buddy. You’re coming back in December right?”

“For a few days.”

“Good. Can’t wait. I got to get ready for Thanksgiving.”

Kent grinned, because he didn’t have to deal with his family this year, and the rest of them were a lot to handle. “Sucks for you.”

“Fuck off.” She hung up and Kent laughed. Now he just had his own Thanksgiving to get ready for.

* * * *

“Your phone has been going off like crazy,” Jeff said from his spot beside Kent on the couch. “Catman?”

“It’s not IAN, no.” Kent spun his phone in his hands. “Jack started a gay players hockey chat. Well, not gay, everything but straight I guess. Jack made a rule that we have to accept all the types because apparently, we have them all, but not everyone said what they identify as in the introductions.”

“Who’s in it?”

“Me, Jack, Adrian Gors and a bunch of other guys.” It had been kind of amazing to get this group going. To see others who were in a similar position to him. They'd all been awesome so far, and Kent was looking forward to harassing them with questions. "Some surprises, some expected."

Jeff arched his eyebrows. “Uh-huh. You have rules?”

Kent snickered. “He called it We Are Here. Basically, don’t be an asshole, accept everyone, don’t tell others or invite people into the chat. But then he said it wasn’t a dating app and no dick pics, so the past week has been introductions and dick jokes.” Jeff laughed. “Don’t worry though, I’m winning.”

“That was my primary concern.” He rolled his eyes.

“I think I’m going to tell more people on the team,” Kent spoke before he even thought about it, but really it wasn’t the worst idea. He was on a roll with his sister, might as well keep it going. That and he wanted some people to know and be in his corner.

“What?”

“Well, I told my sister and-“

“How’d that go?”

“Great.” Kent nodded. “Yeah, about how I thought. Plus, you know when Ian and I talked, he said it was totally cool keeping it on the down low, but like.” Kent thought about what he wanted. “He has all these queer friends and this whole big support group and people on his side who know and we can trust and talk to.” He paused.

“Mmmhmmm.” Jeff nodded supportively.

“I don’t want him to feel like he’s not important to me, and that I have to hide him from everyone. I’m not telling the public or management or the team as a whole, but I can tell a few people you know? Have some casual knowledge spread around. So I figure JJ, Ant, and Lambo stood up against Carl too, so maybe those guys.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d tell Ant next if anyone. Oh! He and Lambo are having Thanksgiving together. Well, them, their wives, and their 3 and a half kids. I’d trust anyone Ant trusts.”

“Same.” Kent sighed. He thought about everything that had happened. “Is this crazy? We’ve only been on like three dates.”

“You talk about him constantly. You text all the damn time, like seriously your phone has been practically glued to your hand. You’d have done on more dates were it not for your clashing schedules. Most importantly, you seem happier Kent, it’s good to see. You’re smiling more and laughing more and friendlier with the guys, telling people you trust isn’t a bad thing.”

“I really like him Jeff,” He hadn’t realized it until Jeff said something, but he had definitely been joking around more with the guys. They were pretty cool people beyond hockey. “It’s for me too. I like not having to hide myself around everybody. I didn’t realize what a relief it was going to be to have someone to talk to. I think having a few more guys I can trust will be a good thing.” Kent wasn’t sure if he would have been able to get through everything if it hadn’t been for Jeff, and even Lucas. He wanted to talk about it with more people, with the ease everyone else brought up their wives and girlfriends. Maybe he couldn’t do it overtly in the locker room, but he could have a group.

“Me too. You deserve it.”

“Thanks.” His phone buzzed, and it was Ian wishing him a happy Thanksgiving and sending him a dorky selfie with a doodle of a Turkey.

“See, that expression right there.” Jeff sounded gleeful. “I know that him, that’s a catman texted you face.”

“Fuck off.” He was already angling his phone to get a good angle.

“Oh my god, you loser, just take a photo. Stop posing over there. Actually, take a photo of me, I’m the good looking one here.”

Carrie wandered in and laughed. “Oh baby, I love you, but Kent clearly the winner.”

“The betrayal!” Jeff fake gasped and slid further down the couch, flopping dramatically. “Marry him, why don’t you.”

“I’ll choose you every time.” She looked at Kent and giggled. “He’s still trying to get a good photo.”

Kent sent one to Ian and glared at them. They didn’t know how hard it was to look just right. Ian deserved the best version of his face. He deserved the best everything. “I’ll ignore those attacks.” He teased. “How’s the turkey?”

She frowned. “Do you know how to cook?”

“No.” Cooking was one of those skills Kent swore one day he would get better at. He could even take a lesson, theoretically, when he was making imaginary plans for the future in his head. “I can make pasta.”

She nodded. “I’ve never actually made a turkey before. I remembered to take the giblets out before I put it in the oven though so,” She fake cheered for herself and Kent laughed. “Well," She stood up, "get off your butts and come help me cook. Think of good things to be thankful for when dinners ready.”

He didn’t have to think for a second.


	12. Let's Get the Party Started

After practice, before their game Friday, Kent found himself walking with JJ to the parking lot. He decided to just go for it before over thinking every little detail and psyching himself out. “I’m gay.”

JJ blinked at him. “My Uncle’s gay.”

“Okay.”

“He’s not anything like you.” JJ actually eyed Kent up and down when he said that. “Like at all. Way different hobbies and shit.”

“We gays are allowed to like different things.”

“He’s an accountant. Boring as shit. Math sucks, but he does my taxes and makes sure I save enough for the future or whatever.”

“Um. Okay. That’s nice.”

“He took me to a drag show once. He and his husband like to go, let me know if you want tickets.” JJ nodded to himself.

He tried to keep the conversation going. “Is he in Vegas?”

“Boston.”

Kent clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks, JJ. I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, but don’t tell everyone you know, just Swoops and Straw know so far but I’ll tell Ant and Lambo soon.”

“Sure thing dude.” He waved and split towards his car. Kent sighed. JJ was a little odd, but he was always sincere. Kent could trust him.

* * * *

He didn’t notice him in the stands until he was leaving the ice after first period. Having exited the ice on skates for over two decades, Kent promptly tripped in surprise and crashed into Jeff.

“Really?” Jeff laughed and swung an arm around Kent’s shoulder. “Forget how to walk Cap?”

“Shut up or I won’t introduce you two.”

His eyes widened. “He’s here? “

Kent nodded. He almost didn’t believe it himself, especially since when they talked that afternoon Ian said he wasn’t getting back until later that night, and would probably end up crashing when he got back since he had to open the café early the next morning. Kent hadn’t ever had anyone surprise him like this before and it was the best.

“Why are you smiling? We’re losing.” Carl shoved past Jeff and sat in his stall.

“We aren’t losing, because there is no score, because no one has done a damn thing.” They guys all tuned into Kent’s ‘Get-it-together' Captain speech. It must have worked because they won 3-1, Kent contributing a goal and an assist.

After the press left, he texted Ian and had security bring him to the right hallway. The young guys had already run out to go celebrate somewhere, and Carl had left too. The locker room was half empty so he figured it was safe enough. It’s not like they were going to make out in the hallway or anything.

He regretted that thought the second he walked into the hallway and Ian was standing there, leaning against the wall looking ridiculously attractive. “Hey,” he smiled brightly.

Jeff jumped in front of Kent and stuck his hand out “Jeff Troy, also known Swoops, Kent’s favorite teammate.”

“Ian Gao, Kent’s boyfriend.” They shook hands. “ Kent’s talked a lot about you. We should hang out sometime.”

“Tonight?”

“Nope.” Kent hadn’t seen Ian in like a week. Jeff was not coming over to his place. No way, no how. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Jeff laughed at him. “Sure Cap.” He turned back to Ian. “So, Ian,” Kent could hear the change in his tone. He was starting to think he shouldn’t have let them meet. “What the deal with you and Kent?”

“I like him very much.”

“Mmmhmmm.” He crossed his arms.

“I think he likes me too.” Kent nodded rapidly. He did, he really did. “So we’re going to date. I’ll treat him with the respect and kindness he deserves, don’t worry. Also, you guys smash into people on the regular, so, I’m well aware of your threats.”

“Don’t hurt him.”

“I don’t want to. I really like him.”

Jeff nodded. “Okay. That’s good for now.”

Lambo and Ant came out of the locker room and looked at the three of them. Kent took a deep breath. He could do this, he trusted them. He was buoyed by the fact that Ian had just introduced himself as his boyfriend. It sounded so nice to hear, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. A small mostly empty hallway would do. “Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ian.” He looked between them and noticed the slight looks of surprise that flashed across their faces. “Keep it on the down low.”

Lambo nodded. “Cool. Yeah of course.” He gave them a literal thumbs up. “I’d stay and chat but,“ he rubbed his stomach. “Eight weeks to go! Her hormones are wild, so I’ve got to go.” He wandered back down the hallway.

Kent sighed. No one was reacting how he thought. He wasn’t actually sure what he wanted people to do when they found out, if he liked that they were surprised or not. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he was being lifted in the air. “Thanks for trusting me.” Ant said into his ear.

“How could I not?” As much as he had never wanted to think about it and locked it all away, he knew Ant was one he could trust. Before Jack even came out Ant was attempting to shut down any homophobic comments in the locker room. The other guys were more recent in their attempts. He got put back down.

“Ant.”

“Ian.” They shook hands as the door opened and Lucas and Davy Wavy wandered out. Davy looked at the group assembled, said hey, and walked off. Davy hid anytime there was a bit of conflict on the team. He had ignored everything about gays in hockey. Kent should probably captain talk to him about running away from conflict, but he’d done that for years.

Lucas looked at the group and grinned. “Catman.” He whispered loudly. “It’s nice to finally meet you."

“Catman?” Ian cocked his head. Kent ran through all the drills he could make Lucas run to torture him next practice.

“Kent wouldn’t tell us your name for a while. Hockey players are big on nicknames.”

“My name is not Ant.” Ant said. “Legally that is.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll let you two go enjoy the win. Come on Swoops, Straw.” He grabbed their arms and dragged him off.

“My name’s Lucas!” Lucas shouted as he was pulled down the hallway. “We’ll talk later! I want to go to the café! I love animals and-Ow!” They disappeared through a door.

Ian looked at it swing shut and burst into laughter. “You have some weird friends. I like them. Also, full disclosure, my friends call you Superman.”

“What?” Kent laughed.

“Yeah, I called you Kent, and they were like Clark Kent-like Superman, and then they just called you that. They’re weird too.”

Kent grinned at Ian. ”Well, we’re quite the duo then aren’t we.”

“A really good one.”

He stared at him a little longer, not believing he was really there. It felt like happiness could just burst out of him. “You surprised me!”

“A good surprise?” He looked slightly worried for a second.

“Great.” He tilted his head and began walking down the hallway, heading to the car park. He couldn’t grab Ian’s hand, because they were still in the arena, and there were plenty of people who couldn’t find out, not yet. “I was so happy to see you there.”

“I missed you so much, so I thought to myself Ian, don’t be an idiot, the flight is short, just go early and make the game.”

“Here you are.”

“Here I am, and, hockey is kind of hot, so it was fun all around.”

“You’re kind of hot.” They climbed into his car. “I missed you.” Kent had missed him so much. He hadn’t realized how much he and Ian had been talking until Ian wasn’t there. He hadn’t realized how much he was falling for him.

“Me too.”

“You’re coming back to mine?”

“Obviously, Kent. Though we need to make a pit stop first.” He directed Kent to a grocery store. “Stay here.”

Kent nodded. He wondered what Ian was getting. He was always hungry after a game. Maybe he should text Ian some of his meal plans. Though he did have plenty of food at home. He could just bake some chicken if he needed. He should maybe just let him surprise him. He played games on his phone until Ian came back with a bag and a smile on his face. “What’d you get?”

“It’s a surprise.” Kent drove them home. They dropped their bags and greeted Kit and Ian disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out with a cake on a tray. A cake covered in rainbow sprinkles.

“Ta-Da!”

Kent looked down at it. Writing in green icing was Yay! Gay! He laughed.

“So, apparently the cake decorator isn’t there at night, but I made some employee write it on there. He couldn’t write small enough to fit a real sentence. Congrats on coming out to some of your teammates Kent. That’s amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Ian grinned and pulled Kent close. “Well then. Let’s celebrate tonight.”


	13. Catman and Superman

Waking up tangled with Ian was growing to be one of Kent’s favorite things. It had been happening more and more when Kent was home for games and practice. He nuzzled more into Ian’s neck when his alarm rang. Ian, as it turned out, had a great neck to bury one’s head in.

“Kent.” Ian drawled softly. “I got to get moving.”

“I know.” He didn’t move. “but I fly out this afternoon while you’re working. Then I have to sleep alone.”

“Just for two nights.”

“Two nights too many.”

“Score me a goal.”

“Okay.” He shoved his nose further into Ian’s neck. “One for each game.” Kent sighed. “The holiday party is when I come back.”

“Okay.”

“You can’t come.” He couldn’t risk it. He wished he could walk in with Ian on his arm and show him off to all the hockey players and be able to brag about his café and how he was saving all these cats. They could take photos together and post a photo on Instagram and everyone would like it. But he couldn’t. “I’m sorry. I want to. I just can’t.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Does it really not bother you?”

“I’d love to Kent, and I’d love to be able to support you say screw all those guys and the homophobic things they’ve said. But I’ve been where you are, I get it, maybe someday.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’d tell you if I was upset. At some point were both going to do things and piss each other off, but Kent, we can talk about it, and grow and work on it, cause that’s what couples do.” He paused. “I mean, you aren’t taking some girl, right? I guess I’d understand, but that would hurt a little bit.”

“No, oh god no.” Kent pulled back so he could meet Ian’s eyes. “No, I won’t fake a date. I love you Ian, you. I’m might only shout that with my closest friends, but I’m not going to fake date some girl to make people I don’t care about happy.”

“Good.” Ian smiled. “I love you too.”

“Oh!” Kent hadn’t even realized he’d said that. It was one of the truest things he’d felt. He had been so happy these past few months. He hadn’t even realized how unhappy he had been until he felt the way he did whenever he was around Ian. “One year I’m going to take you to my hockey events.”

“Can’t wait.”

5 years later

Ian adjusted his bowtie and smiled at Kent. “The Big Holiday Party.”

“I should have taken you last year.” He hadn’t even realized how comfortable they had gotten, how much his team was used to Ian until last years party when nearly every one of his teammates looked at him confused and asked why Ian wasn’t there. He hadn’t even realized they all knew. It had happened slowly, with the help of a handful of other players in the league coming out publicly, and kids coming up through the system being more accepting. Then it seemed like all at once Kent was out to his team and only behind a glass closet to the public. His teammates supported him, and the few that didn't had learned to shut up about it. It was more than Kent could have dreamed of all those years ago when he was suffering.

“I get to go this year. And next year. And all the other years until you retire.”

Kent nodded. “It’s going to be great.” He grabbed Ian’s hand. “I’m so glad everyone knows about you. Billy told me I need to stop talking about you in the locker room because it makes his single heart sad.” Kent grinned a little. He could be chirped like all the other guys in committed relationships and it made him happier than he had realized he could be. He hadn’t even thought about how out of place and unaccepted he felt in certain areas until all of a sudden he was included.

“Poor Billy.”

“Please, he goes out and parties and picks up all the time. Who has that kind of energy? He was just complaining to complain. Besides he’s like twelve, he has plenty of time.”

“I think you’re just old.”

“Never.” Kent ran his hand through Ian’s hair. “We are young and fun and beautiful.”

“Of course we are.” Ian kissed Kent.

“Okay,” Kent pulled back slightly. “We need to take a good photo to post. We look sexy as all hell. Let’s not waste the opportunity.”

Ian smoothed out his suit and the wrinkles that had yet to exist. “Hey, did I mention some lady came into the café yesterday clearly knowing who I was.”

“No. What happened?”

“She was very nice but super chatty. I made the mistake of asking her how long she’d been an Aces fan.” He sighed. “Twenty minutes later she finally stopped talking.”

“Sorry.”

“Eh, it’s cool. She adopted a cat afterward so.” He shrugged.

“How often has this happened now?”

“Six times. I can say with confidence that at least 5 of the 6 times it was fellow queer people. Honestly, I’m surprised it doesn’t happen more. People are really good at only seeing what they want to see. I’ve floated in your Instagram for like two years now.”

“Three!

“Baby, the first year I looked like some stranger who wandered by the background of your shots.”

“A hot stranger.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Nope.”

Kent nodded. “Okay. Photo.” They took a couple of shots standing next to each other, but not quite touching. Then Kent leaned over and kissed Ian’s cheek. He scrolled through the photos. “I kind of like the last one.”

Ian grinned. “Yeah, me too.” He kissed him. “Post it if you want. Then come, on, we have a party to go to!”

Kent posted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Kent Parson Figures it all Out! I really hope you enjoyed this version of Kent's story. I appreciate all your likes and comments :)


End file.
